User talk:Andy
Hello, Andy. I like you and you post positively here, so please refrain from annoying me ^^ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :If I were to annoy you, would it then be impossible for me to post positively? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 14:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::No. May I request of you to not get involved with matters that aren't yours? Lau can well handle herself, and I'd prefer to not have any quarrel with you in the future either. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Leave Andy alone =/ angry Andy would be less cute. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good boy! *petpetpet* - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well that's just baiting ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::How come? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You said boy when clearly Chaos is a female poro. --Frosty 21:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This can be interpreted as a personal attack. Please respect our policies. Thomas Dutch 21:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I saw it as a compliment, there is no offense taken here. Good try, though, but if you're going to policy whore, proper spelling and not 1RVing admins after they step in would probably help. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::If you're actually being serious Chaos then you should probably stop acting like a massive faggot. You've been defending people when they can do it by themselves yourself, so telling somebody else to not do it is pretty hypocritical. If you're not serious, then, bonjour! --Crow 21:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bonjour ;o <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::You all need to shut the fuck up. Merry Christmas. 20:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hard to take advice from someone who can't sign properly--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 20:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Youve already seen it but 11! :DDDDDDDDD Life Guardian 21:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed I did, gzzzzzzzzz. I herd 2 dark pixels make u a l33t shoppur. Any real chance of a 10? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 21:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it depends. We need to find a way for the t4 to take down ALL the rangers on top of forge. As of right now, it takes us about a minute to kill the ~5 that are still left, leading to mid 7 minute quests. However, if we get very lucky with sliver targeting, and get at least 3/5 recharges for the warrior(or we can cram in 2 spikes in 15 seconds), 10 should be possible. We'll have to see what happens. We might just screw fow until the nerf, depending on what comes out of the thread on guru. Life Guardian 00:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Figured out a way to deal with rangers. Testing tomorrow. Basically switching up the bars of our t2 and t4, and slightly changing roles. T4 is now a/n and balls at top of forge, kills the rangers, kills the beast pops at south side of forge, and does restore+beach wolf. T2 is back to a/e, gets hunt, kills cave wolf, does khobay, and windborne's the mage. Life Guardian 05:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very impressive Life, good luck for the 10min screenshot. Maybe you could post a quick howto on Guru when you're done :p [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 13:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::While I don't know about a guide on guru, there are quite a few ways for you to figure out how it worked. We have a few videos of our mt on YouTube using a t3, which hasn't changed a whole lot since the adding of a t4. Search for GS 9 minute mt or 12 minute run or something. Original t4 Terra routes can be found here. these have changed very slightly, most of which is outlined above. Life Guardian 18:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds hawt, gl getting it before SF nerf. What happened to 5min quests you were getting last week? :P [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No eoe/spirits really hurts. Takes over a minute to kill the ~5 rangers that are left on top of forge, and it also takes a bit to run around forge for quests. With eoe, all the rangers die on the main spike, and we don't have to worry about quests. Interestingly enough, we changed how griffons is done, and we still got 9 min mt with mid to late 7 minute quests. Life Guardian 21:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for the feedback Life ! [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 10:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::10 will be very difficult, if possible at all. Life Guardian 05:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) 15 minute run was actually using those exact builds :o Life Guardian 20:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hawt, I was getting it mixed up with your 12min screen :P. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 21:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can run droks faster than you can do FoW. :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Rammstein No. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 16:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Andy, can you put up the frenchies deep build? - AthrunFeya - 19:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::They're up - You even commented on them. User:Andy/Frenchie Deep. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 01:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I was confused. - AthrunFeya - 11:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ode wtb details about runs/times, as well as how comfortable they are in toa ally :o Life Guardian 03:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Deep 13-17 mins, fow ~20, urgoz (v.rare) like 40ish, and they do various dungeons really well (kathy rragars bogroots to name to few). I think very few of them ever play with alliance, and often pug rather than call in AC to fill spots - as you know ToA is full of tards you're probably best keeping away from. Why? Also, I think we dropped Ebon Sin & AP for AoS and UA in the fow necro bar - I was gonna check with a friend but not seen him yet. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::GS is starting our own ally, looking for strong guilds. Mostly looking for doa guilds, but we need guilds who can do other things too. Life Guardian 21:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Good luck with that, serious lack of decent guilds (thats why agro alliance was full of frenchies). They never doa because Jezz screams at people whenever it's mentioned :D. I'll ask some older members what they think of ToA sometime. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::We have a couple random guilds that graz came up with. Supposedly they're pretty good. Hoping to convince DL, who are also pretty decent. LOD is <1hour doa now, so we grabbed them as well. They're relatively new to the doa scene, so theyll improve fairly quickly. Life Guardian 00:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nvm, Blink doesn't like kelly =\ Life Guardian 00:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Kelly isn't in ode. Make sure those guilds know to keep their shitters under control if they don't wanna be kicked :P. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Kelly winssssssssss - AthrunFeya - 00:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jezz looooooves shitters :) and good luck with LOD. [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 14:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, i'm not in lod anymore :p Life Guardian 00:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I think he was referring to the fact you invite LOD to your alliance. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) msn ^ - AthrunFeya - 13:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Highjacking thread for stupid question : what's ode's forum's address ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 09:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::here. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 12:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) 27min DoA ? Ach ja ! Pretty impressive : http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/official-speedclear-records-t10425848.html. Obsiwhore tank ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 09:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah saw that a few months ago when it came out. The only person I know that believes them is Nex, so if you're after some more info talk to him :P. Nex said the tank visible in the screenie taught him to solo trench but he seems to know nothing about it (and nex isn't too smart/truthful tbf). The fact Nex has run with him but can't tell me where to knock the extra the 3mins off our 32min time makes me believe them even less. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Obsi tank could speed up gloom and foundry slivering, but you'd lose time in like...veil. Life Guardian 17:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::What are you slivering in gloom? And a strong E/A can finish foundry fast enough. Wouldn't really slow veil down, but the pulls are ugly in city so that wouldn't be nice. The original idea for foundry actually used an E/Me obsi tank to hold the mobs in the middle, before we were using SF. Those germans use an N/A with SF that tanks like twice, and the ER bonder tanks a little bit too. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Few things First, fRee's doa builds are lolbsd. Second, hawt new fow builds started! User:Life Guardian/FoW Postnerf Life Guardian 17:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see many others getting ~50mins, so suar. How do you know their builds? Looks nice, best time/potential times? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::icU got 50 and even my guild full of Americans got 51. Pom posted a screen on guru showing a defy pain tank and vital weapon. We're looking at around 15. Faster should be possible. EoE bombing with sliver is going to be so much fun! Life Guardian 18:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::pom uses a defy pain doa tank because he's just that manly - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::A war sf can recall without bonds =/ defy is redundant. Life Guardian 21:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::but no less manly. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They got 49 with an lol11mingloom and lots more fail, so can expect lots of more nice times with nice manly tank :). Any trouble from interrupts on fow mt? The run I went on used Wary Stance to prevent it. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, rupts can somewhat be a problem(only in forest), but it's not that big of a deal. Also, can you guys gloom split? We havent been able to figure out how yet, postnerf. Life Guardian 01:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Obs Flesh ele takes it, no problems at all. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 19:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, iirc, we had problems with daze or something. Life Guardian 21:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Either we have been slivering the paragons or spamming extinguish (probably both). I've heard of people struggling with knockdowns at tower as terra. Are they just bad or? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::KDs at tower can be a problem. Dwarven is the blanket cover for that. If using IAU, be sure to time SF off of IAU, and try to get stoneflesh in there too. Kill those abyssal fast :o. Life Guardian 00:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Builds that require alcohol are retarded. Talked to Blink, he seemed to think the only problem with split is that both teams need the bonder - no daze trouble at all. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Unless they're for records, or you havent maxed drunkard yet :p Life Guardian 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah but I'm not gonna be doing either of those things :P. Will play about with iau a bit before running it. Only thing without a 30s recharge is Stoneflesh, so should be fine. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::T3 doesn't work. Need ideas! Life Guardian 02:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I don't want to buy booze and remember to use it every 3 minutes for a anti-kd. SRSLY. It's doable with IAU but it requires a bit of training and luck (if you get your stoneflesh interrupted for exemple). Life bond helps a lot to train MT. Rock candies are a plus but FFS they shouldn't be a necessity. And I know I'm a noob, so I speak for every PUG out there :p [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair''' Fetish Man]] 09:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :What does t3 do and why does it fail? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 19:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::t3 was clearing wailing+lightning wolf+pulling griffs mobs away for griffs to pass+battlefield wolf+text :>. Didn't work because it had no energy, but our new a/e works fine. a/e pulls all the shepherds to the bridge(except the first group, rit kills that), and uses them as sliver fuel. Either kill or pull them with you when you pull griffs mobs. Life Guardian 02:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) msnnn - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Daññy I think a better explination is in order....he is a tool isn't really a reason (even if it is true or not)---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't put a "real" reason because I know it wont make any difference, but if anyone is actually interested in what I think then say and I'll add some err... detail. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::come on man....you matter, your opinion matters....mine on the other hand....---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) uuh Andy! less dc more deep, gogo :> Babes1 20:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :no msn babes? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::dont have his D: Babes1 20:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::or mine! get from jezz or dom or someone - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Need 12min 6man and new 3man record ! [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair''' Fetish Man]] 08:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) zzz ^ Life Guardian 02:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :zzz to you too! [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 12:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, zzz to 3 man deep. Life Guardian 23:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Why so zzz to 3man deep? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 19:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't even find the words to define teh strongness of 3man Deep : cyber_pirate_ninja_raptor_jesus_from_hell-Way ? Nah, not strong enough ! [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 09:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::bruleeway. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 09:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) YUM wat. Life Guardian 20:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 12:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Youre in YUM alliance? Life Guardian 16:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently. Why? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::We were creeping guru ally recruitment and saw you were in there. Was kinda surprised, cuz i don't think they're euro. Oh yeah, were allyless now. Life Guardian 16:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Idk tbh, cookie from SNOW wanted us to join so was like wth, why not? Not like there are any "good" alliances about. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol, there never has been. Though frenchies/ode/agro/icU was pretty damn nice - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 00:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah..we're looking around for an ally, can't find much. No idea where to go. Life Guardian 02:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the frenchie/ode/agro/icu one was the only one I ever liked, but that was mainly because I just played doa with frenchies all day! What happened to that alliance you made? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 15:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We trashed that a while ago because it was terrible and rejoined ToA. They were douchebags with a personal problem against GS and kicked us for bullshit reasons. It's a pretty good read if you want to register on our forums. Life Guardian 16:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I used to stalk your forum a bit but cba making an account now. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 20:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) dear andy, hook me up with a pve guild plz <3--TahiriVeila 20:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unless you speak German and play in German time zone, you're out of luck. All the others are full of shitters, or inactive, or both. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 20:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I can play german times, and english is a germanic language, c? xD--TahiriVeila 20:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::German is for war losers --Frosty 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've studied German for a year and I speak 2 Germanic languages (Swe + Eng) fluently. Doesn't help v much :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::German is amazingly easy. You just shout every word really hard, use a lot of "ein" sounds in your words and your talking German. Same goes for Russian except with "ov" and "vodka" instead of "ein" Brandnew 08:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No terra fow Want to write it up and submit it so fow pugs will actually succeed? Life Guardian 00:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :We're still struggling to finish under 30 with it, so there is really no point. Might be able to work out something simpler but slower for pugs. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Weak. Life Guardian 00:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Very. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How are you so good? ^--Oskar 04:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Simuway We did a pug run in 17 minutes and the MT messed up twice. "Most" pug MTs know their job and can group a ball properly, "No AoE"? last time I checked Keystone IS AoE. If you want to keep your bad vote that's fine, but put real issues, not random half-truths. '¬ Docta Rask Jenkins' 20:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Reading comprehension is hawt. Hint, thats an e, not an a. Life Guardian 20:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to disagree with you there. Nearly every pug MT I've played with have not balled very tightly and required assistance from the monk at some point. Not that it makes any difference - the build will be deleted as soon as it has been properly merged. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy''']] 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC)